megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman 8 Famicom
Rockman 8 Metal Heroes Famicom (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ ファミコン), Rockman 8 FC for short, is a fanmade 8-bit version of Mega Man 8 for PC. Like Rockman 7 Famicom before, it is a recreation of the normal game, except sprites and backgrounds are converted to the normal 8-bit format, so it is like the past Mega Man games. Due to this, there are no FMVs. There are also some more similarities to Rockman 7 Famicom. There is no "save progress" system and is replaced with the common "blue and red dot" password system (passwords keep track of obtained items and screws as well, so there are much more filled spaces than empty spaces). The shop is also featured, and screws are found throughout the game. Unlike the normal Mega Man 8 and in similar way to Mega Man and Bass, screws are more mass-produced, and there is no need to decide carefully between the items. Also, E-Tanks are available again and can be bought in the shop. Story Dr. Light tells Mega Man about a new island referred to as Uncharted Island, because it isn't on any kind of map. When Mega Man travels to the island with Rush Jet, it seems like something crashed into the island. Mega Man tries to find it, but it seems like Dr. Wily already found it. What's got left behind is a mysterious broken robot (Duo). After returning to Dr. Light, the doctor tells him that he needs to go to Wily's fortress while he's fixing the broken robot. But before he can, it seems like Wily split the object he found (called Dark Energy) on the island into 8 pieces and gave them to his new robots who, with the power of the energy, are trying to take over the world for Wily. Mega Man must stop the robots and defeat Wily once again! Gallery R8FC_Select.png|Stage select R8FC_Screenshot.png|Opening's screenshot R8FC_Screenshot2.png|Another screenshot of opening Frost Man remake.png|Frost Man in 8bit Gorone_8bit.png|Aqua Man stage's mid boss TenguMan_stage.png|Tengu Man stage AquaMan_remake.png|Aqua Man in 8bit R8FC_RobotMasters.png|Robot masters in Rockman 8 FC Mm8fcwilytower.png|Wily Tower in 8bit R8FC_Ending.png|Ending's screenshot weaponenergy.gif|possible new update of rockman 8 FC itemenergy.gif Videos PC Longplay 298 Rockman 8 FC Trivia *Some early builds of Rockman 8 FC had compatibility issues with Windows 7 and thus only worked on older operating systems, due to it working with different drivers. This has been corrected on later builds and the game now works properly. *Due to all the Robot Masters being selectable from the start, the later 4 have had their levels slightly altered to no longer require special weapons to navigate through them. For example, the four trials in Sword Man's stage can all be completed with just the buster, and Search Man's stage has Appearing Block segments over jumps where the Thunder Claw was mandatory. *There are plans to include Time Man and Oil Man in this game, in place of Cut Man and Wood Man from the Saturn version. Unlike the original game, it is possible for the player to obtain these Robot Masters' weapons after they have been defeated. and Oil Man sprites, as shown in the project's official site.]] *Tengu Man and Aqua Man lost most of their colors when converted to 8-bit, with only 3 colors each (not including Tengu Man's fan blades, which are green): red, black, and white for Tengu Man, and blue, black, and white for Aqua Man. *The Flame Sword only has one frame of animation, as opposed to the fifteen that were present in the original. *Like Rockman 7 Famicom, there is no intro or mid stage (as of now in the demo), with the Mega Ball being present at the beginning of the game, along with the Mega Buster. *Robot Master intros in the stage select have been slightly changed (such as Search Man, who now raises his gun and swipes it downward). *Some boss strategies are also altered, such as Aqua Man, who, when he stomps the ground, causes the room to shake like Guts Man. *The latest version of Frost Man's sprite is based on his cameo in Mega Man 10. **His stage is also shorter than its PSX/SS counterpart. *The current beta (v3.12b) is now fully playable up to the final boss and end credits. *Many Robot Masters had their stage altered, possibly to better imitate the graphics of a Famicom (such as Clown Man, whose "clown gate" at the beginning of the stage is now missing, along with the secret obtainable extra life). *The new stage select system now functions more closely to the select screen of Mega Man 3, with Mega Man looking at certain directions where the Robot Master is. *While the previous fan-made game, Rockman 7 Famicom, let players customize the sprites, this fan-made game doesn't allow that. *There are powers that have lost their colors of their ps1 counterpart (for example the ice wave that instead of being light blue with yellow, in the fc version it is light blue with white) See also *Rockman 7 Famicom External links *Game site *Download Page Category:Fandom